


Reminiscence

by GroundZeroFirework



Series: Royal Family [2]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Budding Love, F/F, Family, Probably a little OOC too, Probably not as good as the first one, Romance, Seriously I got to like 14 pages, long ass one-shot, magic babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GroundZeroFirework/pseuds/GroundZeroFirework
Summary: At a party welcoming the Emperor of Rolance, Rose reminisces during that tumultuous time in her marriage leading to her child's birth.Prequel-Sequel to "The Answers She Seeks".NOTE: If you haven't done so yet, please read "The Answers She Seeks" first to learn more about my OC, Claudia.





	Reminiscence

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome to the second part of this series of mine. This was supposed to be the bonus chapter to "The Answers She Seeks" but I decided to put it in a separate story altogether. Hope y'all enjoy this one.

A few months after the Sacred Blade Festival, things around Hyland lulled down to normality once again. Claudia was bogged down by studies to make up for the 6 months she missed while Rose and Alisha remained busy as ever, all the while doing their best to spend time with their daughter as promised. The seraphim were engaged in their own adventures and activities but Lailah is the more frequent visitor of the pack. Everyone knew that the Lady of the Lake wasn’t just paying the Queens a visit but her main aim is to spend time with the princess whenever she isn’t occupied with her studies. This specific day, however, was more different than usual; Emperor Lyte arrived recently with his noble council to discuss diplomacy with Queen Alisha and her council. Naturally, a welcoming party was held in Roundtabel Palace. The calm before the storm since tomorrow would fill the conference room with yells and thinly veiled insults between the nobles of both countries. Claudia, of course, would have to sit in with Rose and Alisha and they prayed that the young and impulsive princess wouldn’t lose her temper. One thing they noticed when Claudia was a child was that, due to some form of sensitivity to specific noises, she’s prone to fits of anger when people are yelling too much in an enclosed space; something she never really managed to outgrow. So, now Rose was with Alisha, elegantly dressed with their crowns on, entertaining Emperor Lyte while the nobles mingled and danced while the crown princess brooded on one area of the ballroom.

“Queen Rose…may I ask where your daughter is?” The young Emperor asked with a smirk on his face. Alisha glanced at her with a perfectly hidden nervousness; one that only Rose can see.

“She’s over there with Lady Lailah.” The redhead pointed out and indeed, Claudia was sitting a little ways away from them with Lailah. Lailah seems to be laughing at something Claudia said as they held each other’s hand. The two Queens smiled at the sight; Claudia’s attempt at…courtship… (a rather pathetic one, if Rose were to be honest, as Claudia’s idea of courtship consists of spending time with Lailah on walks or hanging out with her in the gardens and seemed to have forgotten the part of actively attempting to win her heart with gifts or romantic gestures) SEEM to be going well, seeing as how she hasn’t made an ass out of herself yet. But it didn’t change the fact that they worried about what would happen if Lailah DID reciprocate their daughter’s feelings. Lailah may have asked for time to think about her feelings for Claudia but that didn’t mean the princess wasn’t going to do her best to charm the Lady of the Lake (and again…if Rose were to be honest, it’s a rather feeble effort on her daughter’s part). To be honest, they have requested of Lailah to simply reject Claudia if she didn’t have a chance at all. It was better than seeing their child get her hopes up and then have her heart broken by a sudden rejection when everything seemed to be going well. However, Lailah implied (emphasis on implied) that Hyland’s young princess may have a chance after all. So, they let nature run its course and Claudia seems to be doing well so far.

“Ah, yes, I see them both. Your daughter is a beautiful girl. My younger son is about 5 years younger than she is. Perhaps they’ll get along.” The Emperor commented. Rose gave him a steely glance when he wasn’t looking. Emperor Lyte of Rolance wasn’t exactly old; he was in his mid 30s, having become Emperor when he was in his teens after the death of Emperor Dorann and his older brothers, Leon and Konan. Konan…Rose knew him terribly well, having been engaged to him once. Of course, Alisha knew of this and felt for her. She did, after all, lose her entire family thanks to Konan’s betrayal. That being said, Rose and Alisha both knew why Lyte was addressing her directly; he may have been a bastard but he loved his brothers dearly and they loved him. It was only Leon and Konan that had some one-sided bad blood between them, mostly due to Konan’s jealousy that Leon would inherit the throne. But then Konan killed Leon and Rose killed Konan for killing Brad and most of the Windriders and Rose moved on with her life while Lyte became Emperor, harboring a small grudge against his brother’s former fiancée. He even made a snide comment about how she targets Princes and Princesses during her and Alisha’s wedding. She was offended but for the sake of diplomacy and to not break the peace Alisha worked so hard for, Rose kept a polite front with him.

They both knew why Lyte brought up his younger son; it was to no doubt bring up a marriage agreement. Claudia has met Emperor Lyte’s older son but never the younger one since the boy was of poor health and only started recovering his strength recently. On the topic of marriage, however, while on one hand it would solidify their alliance with Rolance but on the other, Rose wasn’t so hot on the idea of merging her family with her former fiancee’s and neither would the nobles who would see that as an attempt of invasion by Rolance. Plus they always promised Claudia that she can marry for love like they did and that was one thing they weren’t willing to break. Not when she’s so close to attaining that love.

“Well, let’s give this party some more life now, shall we?” Emperor Lyte suggested with a sly smile on his face.

“Of course, what would you recommend?” Alisha politely asked. The Emperor smiled and spoke.

“Princess Claudia, would you be kind so as to grace us with your presence on the dance floor? With the Lady Lailah, if you prefer. My musicians have recently composed a wonderful set of music.”

Claudia rolled her eyes and put her wine glass on the table while Lailah can only give her a consoling pat on the arm. She stood and bowed somewhat mockingly as she spoke.

“Of course but that is only if Lady Lailah will agree to a dance.”

Claudia held her hand out to the seraph, who immediately took it with a gentle and serene smile.

“Excellent. Musicians, a slow and gentle dancing music for the Princess of Hyland and the Lady of the Lake.” Emperor Lyte ordered his musicians with a wide grin on his face. They walked to the middle of the floor. They were the picture of a perfect couple for that one moment; with Claudia wearing a well designed and well made black coat, shirt, trousers and boots. Her crown was perched on her head as well like her parents. Lailah, on the other hand, was the envy of the ladies in the party; she wore an elegant black dress made of the finest material paired off with heels. The dress was a gift Claudia gave her when she asked the Lady of the Lake to help her get through the night with her presence (that’s one form of courtship that Rose hopes Claudia will retain in her noggin). The Queens had to admit; for someone they were used to see wear red all the time, Lailah looked stunning in a black ensemble too. The two Queens could see how cross Claudia was about the situation; she absolutely HATED being put on the spot like Lyte did to her and she hated it even more if she had to dance as a performance. Claudia had no problem in dancing when others were as well but alone…because some sovereign from another country dared her to do so…that’s not something she’s happy about but she didn’t exactly have a choice.

The anger wasn’t too obvious to others but to them, her parents, they can see it in the little things. The way her eyebrows furrowed, the way she clenched the hand that isn’t holding Lailah’s, the way her lips were pressed into a thin line, among other things. But to their surprise, when she faced Lailah and looked into her eyes as she bent down to kiss her hand, all that anger melted away. Her face reflecting the awe and genuine love she felt for the Lady of the Lake. It was funny now that Rose thought about it; Lailah always had that calming effect on Claudia, even as a baby. When Alisha was pregnant, the second time she ever kicked was when Lailah laid a hand on her mother’s belly. She absolutely refused to kick for the others but would always respond to Lailah. As a cranky baby left with the maids when her parents were busy with their respective duties, the moment Lailah was around and would take her in her arms, she would just…stop crying and calm down. The only time that calming effect didn’t work was when Claudia learned of her ancestry. It made Rose think that…maybe her daughter and her former Prime Lord were meant to be with one another after all.

The musicians started playing and the pair began to dance an elegant waltz commonly learned by the nobility. All eyes were on them as they commenced the dance by bringing their left hands together, while Claudia’s other arm was pinned to her back, and rounded on their spot in the middle of the dance floor. They switched hands and rounded back to the way they came before bringing their left hands together above their heads. Claudia took a step back as Lailah stepped forward and the dance continued. As they watched, Rose couldn’t help but feel proud of her child and the woman she became.

‘My little girl is all grown up now.’ She thought to herself as she watched Lailah take a little hop step before being twirled and lifted by Claudia. She took Alisha’s hand in her own and kissed it, reminiscing of the day Alisha told her of her pregnancy and the months leading up to Claudia’s birth.

* * *

**21 years ago**

_Chirp. Chirp. Chirp._

_Rays of sunlight passed through the curtains of the bedroom window as morning crept up on the Queens of Hyland. Rose was the first to awaken; a rare surprise as it was usually Alisha who woke up first to handle any affairs of state that required her attention. The redhead watched her wife sleep for a while, worry crossing her features. Alisha has been feeling a bit under the weather lately so she wasn’t so hot on the idea of letting her work too hard today. It had to be that bad if nausea and fatigue were affecting her, right?_

_“Mhhmm…”_

_The soft moan snapped Rose out of her reverie and she continued to trace her fingers through Alisha’s bare shoulders as she woke up. Alisha gave her a sleepy smile before Rose pressed a kiss to her temple._

_“Go back to sleep. You don’t have anything to handle today.” She gently whispered to her as she loosely wrapped her arms around the blonde. Alisha moved closer and snuggled into the crook of the redhead’s neck. “You still feeling sick?”_

_The worry in Rose’s voice is apparent as she asked that question and the only response she got was a weak nod._

_“The doctor will be coming over later. And so are Lailah and the others.” Alisha informed her._

_“Alright. I’ll be out for most of the day but I should be back by the evening. Tell me what he says then.” Rose told her as she cupped her wife’s cheek and pressed a kiss to her forehead. With that said, she let Alisha go back to sleep while she got dressed and left the Palace to meet Eguille and the others to see how the Sparrowfeathers are doing._

xxx

_Night finally came descended upon Ladylake and Rose arrived back in Roundtabel Palace and walked to their room. Once she entered, she saw Lailah, Mikleo, Edna and Zaveid sitting around the chairs while Alisha was sitting on their bed under the covers. They seem to have been waiting for her._

_“Hey…what’s…going on here?” She asked suspiciously._

_“We’ll leave you two alone.” Lailah said with barely contained excitement as she walked past her. Mikleo passed by her and patted her shoulder while Edna and Zaveid did the same…with the addition of smug looks on their faces._

_“Well…those guys woke up on the right side of the bed.” Rose commented once they were alone as she approached Alisha and sat next to her before taking her hand. “How are you feeling?”_

_“I’m alright.” Alisha replied as Rose kissed her left hand, where her wedding ring is. “I have good news.”_

_“Well, what is it? Don’t keep me in suspense.” The redhead said in excitement with a wide smile on her face._

_“I’m pregnant.”_

_Two words. Those two words were enough for Rose’s world to come crashing down. The smile on her face gradually faded. How? How could this happen? Rose knew it was possible for two women to conceive a child. After all, her ancestors, Velvet Crowe and Eleanor Hume had a son. An extreme rarity but also possible. But right now, Rose couldn’t think straight and came to the worst possible conclusion there is._

_“Who-Who is the father?” She questioned her wife with barely contained rage. Alisha was shocked at the question. Just what was she insinuating? She knows that they’ve never really discussed children before but she assumed that Rose would want them, not just for the future of Hyland but to start a family they could cherish as well._

_“Rose, wha-“_

_Her question was cut off when Rose angrily grabbed her shoulders._

_“WHO? WHO IS THE BABY’S FATHER, ALISHA?” The former Shepherd angrily asked her as she shook Alisha. How could her own wife, the one person she loved and trusted in the whole world, betray her like this? It’s true that Rose was no stranger to betrayal; first, there was Konan, whose betrayal led to the Windriders’ downfall and then there was Lunarre, who went against the Scattered Bones’ Code of Honor. Both betrayals hurt, of course but to be betrayed by the one person she loved the most…it hurt more than she could bear._

_“Rose, you’re hurting me! There’s no one else! Please stop!”_

_Suddenly, Rose felt herself being pulled away from the blonde and she realized that it was Mikleo and Zaveid pulling her away as Lailah and Edna tried to console a hysterical Alisha. Neither even realized that they had barged in due to all the yelling._

_“Rose, that’s enough!” Mikleo said as he and Zaveid brought her out of the room. The Wind Seraph closed the door and they all heard Edna locking it from the other side._

_“What the hell is wrong with you?” Zaveid angrily asked her._

_“Me? What about her? Don’t you think she’s also in the wrong for shacking up with someone else and winding up pregnant? While she’s married to me?” She seethed at them._

_“What are you talking about, Rose? Do you have so little faith in Alisha that you would think her unfaithful?” The Water Seraph asked in disbelief. “She loves you more than anything. How could you think that?”_

_“It’s not uncommon, Rose. You know how one of your ancestors was conceived so why do you suddenly think that Alisha was going behind your back?” Zaveid asked her, shocked at her recent actions. Without saying another word, Rose stalked away from them, ignoring her friends’ calls for her to come back._

xxx

_“Well, this is a surprise.” Eguille said as she walked in the building the Sparrowfeathers were staying at before they leave Ladylake once again._

_“Sorry. I just…need to be away from the Palace for a while.” She said in a sullen manner as she sat on a chair. As always, by day, the Sparrowfeathers kept up their cover as a travelling band of merchants. By night, they were the Scattered Bones; assassins for hire for those who needed it with a good and honorable reason and, if need be, around the continent spies for the Queens of Hyland. Due to her marriage to Alisha, however, Rose had to stop being an assassin out of the fear that if she killed and possibly caught, it would land Alisha in a huge scandal. That didn’t stop them from being loyal to their “Boss”, though._

_“What’s wrong?” Eguille asked her as he slid in the seat in front of her. Rose, however, remained quiet and continued to play with the knife that was left there._

_“Kid, I can’t help you if you don’t talk to me.” He said as he took the knife from her._

_“Alisha…” Just saying her name brings a huge amount of pain to Rose’s heart. “Alisha’s pregnant.”_

_Eguille’s eyes widened in surprise; he had heard from Rose herself about her ancestry when she found out and he knew it to be true because Rose had no reason to lie about that, especially if it came from Zaveid, who is about a thousand years old. But for it to happen to Rose’s wife? It was quite the shock but he couldn’t understand why she wasn’t happy about it? Didn’t she want to have children of her own to raise with the woman she loved?_

_“It can’t…it can’t be mine, right? It’s impossible for it to be mine.” Rose muttered loudly to herself. Eguille forced her to look at him and lightly slapped her cheeks twice._

_“Hey, how can you say that? I don’t know Alisha that much but she sure as hell is not the type of woman to just have an affair.” He chided her. In all the years he’s known her, he’s never…and he means NEVER…seen Rose as in love with anybody as she is with Alisha and upon further observation, it was clear that Alisha felt the same. So for Rose to suddenly start doubting her wife…there had to be something else going on here._

_“You know what I think? I think you’re afraid.”_

_Rose looked up at him with a frown, daring him to say that again._

_“You’re afraid that you won’t be as good a parent as Brad was to you. It’s true that he taught you how to kill but he also gave you the love that every child needs and that was all you needed. You’re afraid of failing your own child. You’re so afraid of having a child that you’re fooling yourself into thinking that it’s someone else’s and you’re so afraid that you’re fooling yourself into thinking that you don’t want a child at all.”_

_She finally snapped and jumped from her chair before grabbing Eguille by the collar of his shirt, ready to knock his lights out. It was suffice to say that Rose was seething at this point._

_“Say I’m afraid again and I’ll make you regret it.” She warned him before she let go of his shirt._

_“Go home, Rose. Apologize to your wife.” He said before he headed upstairs again and left her alone to her thoughts._

xxx

_It was the wee hours of the morning when Rose returned to Roundtabel Palace. Instead of taking the front door, she snuck in the room she shared with Alisha via the balcony door and saw her sitting up on their bed, cautiously glancing at her. With a loud sigh, Rose approached her and tried to touch her shoulder but to her surprise, Alisha flinched away from her, all the while wrapping her arms around her stomach as if she was trying to protect her child within. She stared in disbelief, her hand suspended in mid-air. Her wife…her brave, fearless wife who feared nothing, who would stare death in the face for those she loved and her ideals, now feared her. Or maybe she wasn’t afraid of Rose for herself…she was afraid of Rose for her child. Rose pulled her hand back and slowly backed away._

_“I’ll be in my office.” She told Alisha before she walked away, pretending not to hear Alisha’s heartbreaking sobs and pretending that walking away didn’t break her own heart._

* * *

_The following months after that were rife with scandal and it seemed like their marriage was in shambles. Word finally got out to the nobles that Queen Alisha was pregnant and with Rose’s reluctance to voice her claim on the child and with Alisha refusing to say anything without Rose’s input, it was no surprise that whispers immediately started. It wasn’t like the nobles would believe Rose if she laid claim anyway since none of them know of her ancestor’s story. With every thinly veiled insult sent their way, the more they pulled away from one another. Alisha continued to rule justly and fairly while Rose handled trade as always. But when night falls and their duties done for the day, they would eat dinner and go to bed with rarely a word to each other that isn’t work related. Their seraphim friends worried for them and even tried to help but to no avail. By the 8 month mark, things between them have not improved one bit. Currently, they lay in bed, not wrapped around each other’s arms like they used to. Alisha was fast asleep, her pregnancy wearing her out faster than usual, while Rose lay wide awake, wondering if things will ever go back to the way it was. She felt some shifting beside her and much to her surprise, Alisha was facing her way, her features relaxed as she slept. Rose sat up and just watched her sleep, the bump on her stomach apparent under the covers. There was no denying that despite the problems they have, the prospect of being a mother made Alisha very happy. She would often hear Alisha excitedly talking to her bump when she thought she was alone; about the things they would do together and her plans for the baby. Then her voice would take on a sad tone as she promised her baby that Rose will eventually accept her as her child. The redhead held a hand out and slowly laid it on the bump. No response. Not even a kick like she would for Alisha or Lailah. Maybe even the baby was afraid of her. Retracting her hand, she merely pressed a kiss to the bump._

_“Sorry.” She whispered to it. Then, she moved up and kissed Alisha’s temple before turning to face the opposite side and going back to sleep._

_Little did she know, Alisha was feigning sleep and was watching her the whole time._

_“I’m sorry too.” She whispered before shutting her eyes and letting sleep claim her yet again._

xxx

_Another month passed and again, no improvement. But it wasn’t for the lack of trying this time; it was simply because their duties were completely consuming them to the point that they have no opportunities to see each other in times that isn’t the time to sleep. One day, while Rose was busy working in her own office, one of the guards barged in the room._

_“Queen Rose! It’s Queen Alisha, she’s gone into labor!” He announced to her. Rose bolted out of the office immediately and ran towards their room on the other wing of the Palace. She arrived to see Mikleo, Edna, and Zaveid outside the door, patiently waiting. She had forgotten that they were coming to visit._

_“How is she?” Rose asked, worry apparent in her voice._

_“Look who suddenly cares.” Edna coldly remarked as she twirled her umbrella in her hands._

_“No one but Lailah and the doctor is allowed into the room. But…judging from how bad Alisha said the pain is complications are in the realm of possibility.” Mikleo straightforwardly informed her, ignoring Edna’s remark. Rose merely nodded in response as she sat on the floor in a daze. Hours passed with only silence as their only companion until finally, Zaveid told her to take a walk for a moment._

_“We’ll call for you if something happens.” He assured her. With a nod, she walked off in a daze, eventually finding herself in the garden. This garden was where she asked Alisha to marry her that one starry night 2 years ago. The place where she said “yes” and signified the promise of the start of their lives together. Now, their marriage has hit rock bottom and complications that may kill her wife can actually happen. Her wife might die without Rose ever being able to apologize for being such an idiot and causing her so much pain. With all the sadness and pain she was feeling, it amazed Rose that she hasn’t fallen to malevolence yet._

_“Please…don’t take her away just yet.” She said as she fell to her knees. Rose wasn’t much for prayer to the Empyreans but right now…if it would save her wife, she would resort to what she could. She had no idea how long she stayed there on her knees but eventually, Zaveid came for her._

_“Rose…” He called for her as he tapped her shoulder. She turned and saw it…that expression of pure sadness…she’s never seen that on his face before._

_“No…” She spoke in disbelief before running off to their room. She barged in and saw Alisha on their bed, pale as a ghost and her eyes closed. Beside her sat Lailah, holding a blanket wrapped bundle in her arms._

_“Queen Rose.” The doctor addressed her and she turned to him._

_“Talk.” She commanded._

_“Queen Alisha lost a lot of blood. She’s alright but…it MAY take a while for her to awaken.” He informed her. Rose breathed out a sigh of relief; she may not lose the woman she loves after all._

_“Leave us.” She requested, her voice breaking from the unshed tears. They complied and Lailah approached the nearest maid._

_“Have the Princess cleaned, dressed and in her nursery.” The Lady of the Lake requested. The maid complied and they all walked out of the room immediately. Rose sat beside Alisha and held her hand tightly._

_“Princess. Did you hear that, Alisha? A girl. It’s a girl.” She said as tears streamed down her cheeks. “Please wake up. I can’t lose you just yet. You promised we’d have our whole lives together…so I’m gonna hold you to that promise, Alisha.”_

_She leaned down to kiss her lips, devastated when for once, it wasn’t returned._

_“I’m so sorry. I’ll stay right here. I’ll be right here when you wake up.” Rose whispered to her before sitting on the chair that Lailah occupied earlier._

xxx

_That evening, Rose heard wailing from the room next to theirs. Standing up from her seat, Rose entered the room and saw that it was the nursery. It was smaller compared to the other rooms but it suited the baby’s needs; it had her crib, her bassinet and everything else a baby could possibly need or want. She slowly approached the crib and saw the baby girl crying her eyes out. The small girl had sandy blonde hair just like her wife. Reluctantly, Rose picked up the baby. For one moment, she thought of just ending this baby’s life. And she felt horrible for it; how could she think that about a defenseless child? As she held her in her arms, the baby calmed down and stared at the stranger holding her. Rose’s breath was caught in her throat as she saw the baby’s eyes; blue. Just like her own. The redhead fell to her knees again as she held the baby close to her. How could she? How could she have ever thought that this baby was anyone else but hers?_

_“I am so sorry. For ever doubting you’re mine.” She said in between the tears. Despite that, Rose smiled at the baby. “But everything’s going to be okay now. I’m here and I will love and protect you for the rest of my days. I promise you.”_

_She stood up and returned to the room she shared with Alisha. Sitting next to her in bed, she waited for the night to end and for morning to come, hopefully with Alisha’s awakening with it._

xxx

_Rose heard the cooing of a baby just as she was waking up. Then, she bolted up in a panic upon realizing that her child was no longer in her arms._

_“Please calm down, Rose.” A familiar voice said. Turning her head, she saw Alisha sitting next to her, wide awake with their baby in her arms. Before Alisha could say anything else, she pressed her lips to hers with all the love she can convey in it._

_“You’re awake. I’m glad. I’m so sorry. I was so stupid. I was-“_

_Alisha cut her off in the middle of her ramblings with a kiss._

_“I know.”_

_Their tender moment was cut off by their child cooing for attention and the door opening. In walked, the four seraphim with wide smiles on their faces. Even Edna was smiling widely._

_“Hey…there’s the little girl.” Zaveid said as he approached them and took a look at the baby. Edna was showing off the normin plush Phoenix made for her to replace him on her umbrella years ago while Lailah and Mikleo stood to the side._

_“I take it things are fine between you two now?” The Water Seraph asked with a smile. They both chuckled and nodded._

_“Definitely.” Rose said with the widest smile she’s ever had. Here was her family, the ones who never abandoned her in this dark time. And in her wife’s arms was the newest addition. The one that would truly bond her and Alisha in their marriage. The Princess that would inherit her wife’s kingdom and legacy._

_“What’s her name?” Lailah asked with a smile as she stared at the baby. They both looked at one another in uncertainty._

_“I’m fine with what you choose.” Rose assured the blonde queen._

_“I have just the name for her.” Alisha said with a wide smile as she looked down on her child._

_“Well? Don’t keep us in suspense.” Rose lightheartedly said as she wrapped an arm around Alisha. The last time she said that it was basically the beginning of the end for them. Now...it was the beginning of a new chapter in their lives._

_“Claudia. After the Shepherd Claudin Asgard. Claudia Aria.” The queen announced with a wide smile. And as if she was in agreement, the baby cooed happily._

_“A wonderful name.” The Lady of the Lake said with a smile._

_“Cute.” Edna remarked with a small smile as she tickled little Claudia’s stomach. Rose took Claudia in her arms and held her close._

_“Welcome to the family, Claudia.” Rose whispered to her before kissing her forehead. This little girl in her arms is the proof of how much she and her wife loved each other enough to create a miracle._

_And she would have the pleasure of watching this miracle of theirs grow._

* * *

Rose snapped out of her reminiscence and continued to watch Claudia and Lailah dance the final steps of the waltz. That part of Alisha’s childbirth experience was the one thing they vowed never to tell Claudia whenever she asked about her birth; not only would she think she’s the cause of the near collapse of her parents’ marriage and blame herself but she would also think that Rose hates her and that she nearly killed Alisha. Remembering that vow, Rose shook those thoughts off and continued to watch the dance; Claudia dipped Lailah down, their faces so close one would think they’re about to kiss before bringing her back up directly into a lift. When she was let down, they cupped each other’s cheek as was custom with the dance and they rounded in their spot again before they brought those same hands together and Claudia twirled Lailah away from her. They met in the middle of the dance floor taking each other’s hands before the young Princess dropped to one knee, still holding the Lady of the Lake’s hand. Lailah curtsied and put a hand on her cheek in a loving gesture, which she immediately took in her grip as she stood up. She continued to hold that hand tightly close to her as she nodded towards her parents and the Emperor of Rolance, having played her part and knowingly she’s impressed them before walking off to the side with Lailah yet again. Rose saw that Emperor Lyte seems thoroughly impressed by their daughter’s skills and she felt smug about it.

“I trust that brought more life to the party for you, Emperor Lyte?” Alisha asked him politely.

“Of course, Queen Alisha, Queen Rose. You raised such a fine young woman. I hope you’re proud of her.” He complimented in a genuine manner.

“We are. We’re very proud of Claudia.” Rose said with a wide smile on her face as they watched their nobles mingle with one another. “Excuse me. I should go find her.”

Rose stood up and left the ballroom to search for her daughter after seeing that neither she nor Lailah were in the room. Wandering around the halls for a moment, she stopped a little ways away in her tracks when she saw them stargazing in one of the balconies. Rose noticed that neither has let go of the other’s hand still and she leaned against the nearby wall to observe and remain hidden from their view at the same time. She saw Lailah tug Claudia’s hand and her jaw dropped in surprise when she saw Claudia turn her head, only for her lips to meet Lailah’s as the Fire Seraph leaned to kiss her (seriously, Claudia needs to stop those growth spurts; she’s about as tall as Lailah already). Slowly, Claudia managed to reciprocate but before it could last, Lailah pulled away from her, whispered a “Good Night” and ran off. Claudia was about to give chase but decided against it and instead opted to stay in the balcony. Rose smiled when she saw Claudia’s lips morph into a dopey smile and left her alone to return to the ballroom, where she was immediately met by her wife.

“Where’s Claudia?” The blonde queen asked her.

“She’s fine. Just…getting some fresh air. She’ll probably go back to her room soon.” Rose assured her with a knowing grin as she dragged Alisha to the dance floor to join in on the dancing.

“What is it?” Alisha asked her with a smile as they danced together.

“I’ll tell you later.” Was her only reply as she held Alisha close to her, all the while thinking of how proud she is of her daughter and how glad she was to be her mother.

It was a pleasure to watch her grow indeed.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you all would like to see the dance that Claudia and Lailah are doing, just put this link on youtube: /watch?v=IAcbbQ26Kdo because this is essentially that same dance with a few alterations.
> 
> If you all liked this story, please leave your kudos, comments or both at the door on your way out. I really hope you do so as it would help me gauge just how well received this story is. If it's well received enough, I might add a third or even a fourth story to this series. 
> 
> Thank you and I really hope you all enjoyed this one. :D


End file.
